


saved file

by painted___doll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Slapping, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted___doll/pseuds/painted___doll
Summary: When he’s bossing, his expression changes. He has cute innocent eyes, but when his directing tasks to the employees, they turn 180°. It’s almost aggressive and intimidating. I’m not the only one who noticed this. In fact, Doyoung is a hot topic around the girls at the office.





	saved file

**Author's Note:**

> a little cute gift for a friend ♡

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

It’s another day in the office and everything is a bore. Gray floors, white walls, beige desks. The only color we see all day comes from the cleaning team who works wearing blue uniforms and the pale pink blazers the accounting woman wears sometimes. I hate this place and, unfortunately, i work here for a long long time.

I’m a secretary and I’ve been working here since forever. Right after I finished high school, my aunt, who used to work here, offered me this job. It wasn’t a big thing but I accepted it anyway because I knew I’d have to save money for college. My aunt is dead, though. She died 3 years ago. I never got a chance to go to college and I’m still here. 

Life sucks.

Of course, I still have big dreams. I still want to go to law school, but I didn’t save enough money. My family is very supportive but sometimes things get difficult. Being employed is a relief but I work 8 hours a day and when I get home, I have absolutely zero energy to study. Well, it’s not like I have a terrible amount of job here. Sometimes I die of boredom. All I do is answer the phone and redirect emails.

I don’t know. Maybe I’m unsatisfied with everything.

Save file at Documents  
Name file > grocery list

-

 

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

Good afternoon.

So.. There’s a rumour we have a new boss. Our current one got himself involved in a minor scandal, something stupid. Ouch. I’ve said too much. I hope I don’t get caught with this otherwise I might get fired too. That wouldn’t be a bad idea.

I gotta answer another phone call….

Save file

-

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

Guess what??????? Our new boss is coming today. I’m excited though, I hated the other one. Maybe it's someone smart and kind. And if so, we should all ask for a raise. I don’t have one in years…

I was reading what I wrote the other day. I’m sorry if I sounded depressed, I wasn’t in a good mood. Anyway, today I’m brighter. I want to cause a big impression. Our company has a program that helps employees if they want to improve their expertise. I was thinking maybe I could convince this new boss to recommend me to the head office. Actually we need a letter from our branch recommending us. That’s my chance! So, I kinda decorated the place. I did a banner that says “Welcome to our branch!” in front of the building. That sounds cheesy, I know! I just wanna make a good impression. I also bought a flower pot and arranged it in his room.

I heard he’s coming in 15 minutes so I must get ready!

Save file

-

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

 

HOW DO I START THIS? WOW…………..

Our new boss is called Doyoung. He’s korean. And stupidly hot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, he told us he’s been living in America for some years. His family is still in Korea and he came to study, supported by a scholarship. He is quite tall, skinny figure, small eyes, delicate and rounded mouth, a little tanned skin, a gorgeous face and the sexiest voice I’ve heard in my entire little life. He graduated at Cornell with honor and he’s here to stay!!! He said he misses his family but he has a life here already so he doesn’t have plans to move back to his country (actually I’m not sure about this, maybe he’s lying just to get the job. The company would NEVER give a managing job to someone who doesn’t plan to stay for a long time….). Anyway, he thanked us for the warm reception and gave everyone a big smile and a hand shake. His hands were a little bit could, I blame the weather but GOD, he smelled real nice. His perfume is still in my hand and I can’t stop smelling it.  
He’s chatting with the accounting lady right now in his office room, maybe checking the status of things and shit. I’m going to update you if something happens.

Save file  
Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

Hello there.

Months ago we greeted our new boss but things didn’t change much. Yes, there’s at least one hot person here, but people gossip a lot and they say he has a girlfriend. Also, he doesn’t do a lot of talk. When he asks me to go to his room, we just chat about boring work stuff. I’ve gotten used to his presence. I mean, I’m still attracted to him and I still feel it when he’s holding a file, one hand in his pocket, suit unbuttoned, asking me how’s going with the sales reports. The way he looks at me, like i’m not doing my job correctly, like he’s upset, like…

He isn’t rude, it’s just this thing, when he gets serious and focused on his work and he licks his lips, scratching his forehead like he’s trying to increase the profits of the US economy. Ugh, it’s mesmerizing. One day he had to make sure I was paying attention to him, calling my name a couple of times. Gosh, when he calls my name. He doesn’t have a low voice at all, it’s much like warm and throaty. This day, especially he had a flu and we had this entire discussion about manage solutions with his husky voice. I know, I felt pretty bad getting horny because he was sick but when we talk I kind of lose my social skills.

But yeah, i’m not into him anymore.

Save file

-

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

 

Hi. I’m bored. Here’s a list of things about Doyoung that I like.

 

He knows a thing or two about fashion. He doesn’t wear designer’s clothing (and it would be strange if so because I don’t think he’s that much well paid), but he knows how to dress well. I like the way he chooses the palette and fabric of his clothes. The way it’s always fitting him perfectly. He wears a lot of black & white, sometimes pale blues. I noticed when he wears colors, he’s in a good mood. When he wears black, he’s stressed. One day he wore an all-black outfit. THAT WAS HOT.  
When someone says something funny, he breaks his serious expression to a big gummy smile. When someone says something hilarious, I hear the sound of the angels singing. His laugh, big loud laugh is so pleasing to hear. It’s gentle and breathy. Unfortunately, it doesn’t happen frequently.  
I like to watch him work. My desk has a privileged view to his room and when I’m not busy playing sudoku, I watch him. Sometimes he stretches, it’s somewhat funny. And cute. When he’s super focused answering emails, I like imagining he’s replying to my sneaky hot texts. The boss and the secretary having a secret affair. Sexting each other during work. That would be nice. It’s a pity it’ll never happen.  
He has good tastes. He likes to dinner in fancy places, he has a big apartment, nice car, etc. The perks of being the secretary, I know a lot of people’s personal lives around here. Once, sadly, I had to book a restaurant for two people. Out of work time. He said he’d do this by himself but he was so busy. It was a favor and it would be super nice of me not telling anyone about it. His words.  
He smells nice and I already wrote this here.  
When he’s bossing, his expression changes. He has cute innocent eyes, but when his directing tasks to the employees, they turn 180°. It’s almost aggressive and intimidating. I’m not the only one who noticed this. In fact, Doyoung is a hot topic around the girls at the office.  
He has veiny hands. And that’s enough for today.

Save file

-

 

Microsoft Office 8 is opening… Please, wait a second.

file is empty

 

 

Yeah, someone accessed my computer and read my diary. Then, that someone deleted everything, but let the file untouched. That’s my fault for keeping it inside the office computer. Am I freaking out? Yes???? Am I gonna make a fuss? No. I’m going to keep it cool and analise who might be the one who made it. If it was someone from the crew, it won’t be a big deal. A good conversation would be enough. If it was Doyoung, well, that’s impossible. He’s too busy to do that, right?

RIGHT???

So, we have a meeting in the conference room now and that’s my opportunity to spy on everyone. As I entered the room, nobody paid attention to me. There were two empty chairs, side by side. Right after I positioned myself, Doyoung entered the room and sat by my side. He fixed his collar, looking a little bit annoyed and listened what was starting to be discussed. My job was to take notes and I did it with special attention. Everyone was behaving like nothing happened, what got me a little stressed. My hands were sweaty and I dropped my pen twice. Some of my colleagues seemed a little bit worried and Doyoung asked if I was okay. I nodded to him but couldn’t keep eye contact for too long. I was blushing.

He concluded the meeting quickly and asked me to go to his office. I was already shaking. If no one saw it, there’s a big chance it might have been him. What the fuck is he going to do??? I’m going to be extremely embarrassed in front of my family when I tell them I was fired for writing inappropriate stuff about my boss on the office’s computer. I tried to keep calm and headed for his office. 

He adjusted himself and smiled, “Can you please lock the door?” 

“Of course, sir.”

“I don’t think you know why you’re here”, he paused, “or you know, if you checked your computer docs”

He threw the thing on his desk. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

“I’m terribly sorry, boss.” I started, my eyes were too heavy, I couldn’t look at his either “I-I-I know what I did was wrong and I won’t be surprised if you fire me. You might have felt uncomfortable reading this and that’s reasonable-

“I don’t have a girlfriend”  
I couldn’t believe what was happening but he was smiling?

He was.

He continued “and I found it interesting that you’re attracted to me”

“What?”

“And you possibly might have an authority kink”

“I’m sorry-” I was smiling too. But that kind of smile you do when you’re super nervous or is in a dangerous situation and you’re about to die, “I don’t understand. You’re not firing me?”

That was it. The gummy smile.

“I am not”

He stared at me for a couple of seconds. And then he came closer to me, trying to be serious. I wasn’t thinking at all. My legs were not functioning anymore. I don’t know what’s happening and I’m starting to question the reality of things. This isn’t real.

“I wanna take you to dinner. To that fancy restaurant you booked the other day, but that wouldn’t be nice, right? Why won’t you come over to my house? You know so much about me but I know nothing about you. Only that you wrote about me. Restaurants are loud”

I didn’t blink. I realized I wasn’t breathing properly too. 

“This is unprofessional”

“You didn’t care about professionality when you wrote about bosses and secretaries having affairs” He smiled proudly.

I let scape an angry sigh, he was right. 

“So, you have a crush on me…”

“How did you find it?”

“Oh, that’s interesting” His serious expression turned into a playful one. He was playing with a pen. “remember the day I came earlier than everyone? I needed something from you and you wasn't here so I had to pick it up. That’s how”

I was at loss of words. “You already knew”

“Yeah” he paused. “Will you accept my invitation?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I like you too”

-

 

After our conversation, I went back to work but I couldn't concentrate. He said I could go home with him. I don’t know what will happen and thinking about this situation, this is creepy. He should be disgusted with me, not inviting me to his house.

The way to his apartment was awkward. We didn’t exchange a word. When we arrived, he asked me if I was hungry, and due to the obvious reply from me, he went to the kitchen to cook something. Turns out he’s quite a good cooker. He served me pasta with a glass of wine. But I still wasn’t comfortable. We had small talk and after that it died completely. When he took the plates and I was preparing myself to get up and say something stupid to get me out of that mess, he said to stay still. I obeyed him.

He came back from the kitchen and stood in front of me, only the table between us. “So you like the way I dress?” He paused. He was still dressed with his working suit. “You said it was fancy”

“It is”

He chuckled. “Would you like it if I took that off?”

He was directing his hands to his belt. The same veiny hands I described before.

“Doyoung, what you’re doing? This is so weird.” I tried to laugh it off but he was dangerously getting closer. “That was stupid and everything is so odd, why would you be interested in me?”

His face was millimeters from mine, bowing with his hands in his pockets. I knew he was looking at my mouth. That was when he kissed me. I knew he was a man of action but I didn’t expect a tongue in our first kiss. It was sweet, though, and it got me melting. I was totally losing my grip against him. When we meet someone and you try to not do anything that might be weird. That was something like it. Getting to know him.

When we parted from the kiss and he saw my face, completely into it, he figured it would be the right time to be a little nasty.

“The question”

“What?”

“Would you like if I take it off?”

“Oh” I gulped. “Yes, daddy”

Doyoung smirked. He hummed inside my mouth, “daddy? You’re really into that, huh?”

He took his belt off and wrapped around my neck. He smiled sweetly at me like he wasn't about to choke me.

He pinched my pink cheeks and slipped his hands to my thighs “How’s that right there? Are you wet already?”

I could only hum. My eyes closed when I felt his fingers touching my wet panties but I knew he was still looking at me. Oh, fuck. My boss fucking playing with my classes clothed core while I had his belt around my neck. 

“Open your eyes, look at me”

I wasn't planning on following his instructions but he abandoned me. I turned to look and he was taking his suit off. His eyes were so focused on me, I could come just seeing him strip. His torso fully exposed was going up and down, breathing hard, being just as horny as me.

He took everything off. My mouth opened seeing his half hard dick. I didn’t know I had an oral fixation until I saw that red cock pointed at me, like it was begging to be eaten.

“You’re a slut, you love that” he laughed. I didn’t realize but I was touching myself while he stripped. He slapped my hand, making my cunt scream in need. He noticed and slapped my cunt again. “Fuck, you’re so dirty. Did you do this thinking of me?” I was moaning and squirming in that uncomfortable chair. He slapped me harder. “Answer! Fuck, you better tell me everything unless you won’t get to touch this fat cock, lady”

“Hmmm yesssss, Doyoung. I did it. I did it in my bed. I did it in the office’s bathroom. I wanted you to fuck me in front of the entire office, I want to suck your cock under your desk, I couldn’t take it because this pussy gets soaked every time you show up”

Doyoung kissed my neck, biting it violently. The hard leather of his belt pained it a little more but that way everything was so hot. He lifted me from the chair and threw me in his couch, letting my pelvis a little bit higher than my body. I tried to help him when he took my clothes off but he restrained my hands with his tie so I couldn’t move. Doyoung buried his head in my pussy and I went to another world. He sucked it like it was his favorite dish ever, mixing his saliva with my dirty juices. Oh, it was so erotic! The sound of him tongue-fucking my pussy while I was moaning loudly seemed so unreal. I looked at him and his eyes were pure lust. He fucking smirked, biting one of my lips. I told him I couldn’t take it no longer and he moved to my lips, making me taste myself. He positioned his cock in my pussy but the brat had the nerve to tease me, rubbing his cock without sticking it.

“Doyoung, please!”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it. Are you on the pill?”

“Yeah” I moaned.

He slapped my pussy again “Good girl. I’m not edging you anymore, I’m too hard for that. But don't wait this kind of treatment next time”

“Next time?”

He inserted it slowly. I was so tight around him and my walls were twitching by the content. He kissed me, sucking my tongue and I never thought kisses could be that hot. When I was ready, he grabbed my boobs, slapped them and trusted a little bit. I was uncontrollable, my moanings were high pitched, out of control and his moaning were guttural. He fucked me harder and harder, our skins slapping, my boobs bouncing crazily and my juices wetting his couch. “Fuck, that’s so hot, huh? Fuck that pussy, baby. It isn’t good making your secretary screaming, fucking open and wet to you?”

“You must be kidding. Ohhh, I wanted to fuck this cunt ever since I met you” He shoved his dick in me. “Tell me this is way better than fingering yourself”

“Uhhhh Doyoung, fuck! It can’t.. uh compare. Mmmmmmmhhhhn i’m.. aaah I’m coming”

“Yeah? Uuuuhh you wanna come? I’ll let you cum but I’ll overstimulate ooh you until you’re hurt oooh, fuck! then my sticky cum will heal you, would you like that?”

I wasn’t thinking anymore because I was already cumming. My body squirmed so hard I was almost falling from the couch. In fact, he was still fucking me after I came and when it was about to get uncomfortable, he cummed inside. 

“I’m so filled with you. My dirty little pussy filled with your cum. You like that, my pussy dripping with your thing?”

“Don’t expect me being this good to you. I wanna see you cumming untouched”

We were breathless. Our bodies covered in sweat and cum. “Is this a dare?”

He slapped me, and then he kissed me, like he was thanking me.


End file.
